


You Know I Can't Be Found with You

by Saucyspaghetti



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Coming Out, F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucyspaghetti/pseuds/Saucyspaghetti
Summary: In which it's three years since Camila Cabello left the girl group, and an audio between Lauren and her is recently leaked.Camila confronts the situation and explains everything, even if she doesn't get the girl at the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like one or two days after Camila's departure so yeahh.
> 
> Also I literally just copied and pasted this from my Wattpad so I didn't proofread lmao

"So, Camila, are you with anyone at the moment?" Ellen DeGeneres said, settling down on the couch.

It had been three years since she left the band, two years since Fifth Harmony as a whole split up. (Dinah ventured into a solo music career, Ally the same along with creating charities, Normani went into the modeling industry, and Lauren went to college.) Fans and spectators claimed the Cuban-Mexican woman would either gain success or flop. Unfortunately, the latter happened and Camila had been off the radar for quite some time (also going to college). Until that audio was leaked a week ago, at least.

If she was younger and she was put in this predicament, she'd freak and try to ignore the media. But the girl was now twenty-three and knew how to confront the topic. Also, she was out of said group so that was a plus.

Camila let out a chuckle, smiling at the older woman. "No, I'm single," she answered, shaking her head.

"Oh, well that's nice," Ellen started, an edge to her voice that clearly signalled she was going to say more. Of course she was going to say more.

"Camila shifted in her chair, running a hand through her dark hair.

"I've heard that there was some audio that was leaked recently."

"Yeah."

"And it was supposedly recorded in, what, 2014 or 2015?" she questioned. "When you were still in Fifth Harmony?" Camila nodded, humming in confirmation.

"Care to explain what it was about?" the blonde asked, raising her eyebrows and leaning forward in interest.

The brown-eyed girl sighed, preparing to release the words she'd been dying yet also terrified to announce ever since forever--- since _her_ actually.

Camila opened her mouth to speak, however no words seemed to come out. She gulped, clearing her throat. "Uh, it was a conversation between Lauren and I."

As expected, thee were some whoops of cheer in the audience.

"Lauren Jauregui?"

Camila felt a smile creep its way on to her lips just hearing the familiar name. "Who else would it be?"

Ellen and the crowd laughed at her humor. But really, though, who else would it be?

"Is it okay if I play it?" the host asked.

"Go ahead," the young woman said, biting her lip.

The audio played, their names and words flashing on the screen to indicate who was speaking.

**Camila: ... and I'm sorry.**

**Lauren: We shouldn't have done this, this was a mistake, a stupid deal.**

**Camila: But we both agreed!**

**Lauren: Yeah ... But I didn't want you to---**

"Many fans have been asking this question: what was the conversation about?" Ellen's voice was calm and stern, letting her know that she was serious.

"As you can tell, we made a deal," Camila began, her heart beginning to pound against her chest. Oh God, this was it, time to confess. Everybody had been anticipating the moment for years now, but was the brunette ready? Was she?

She sighed a shaking breath, her eyes averted to the ground in anxiousness.

Oh God, she didn't even tell Lauren. She hadn't contacted the green-eyed girl in months. Shit, was their friendship going to be ruined even more now? _Shitshitshit!_ , she thought.

"To put it lightly, we... uh... had this um," Camila said, intelligently.

"You're stalling," Ellen noted, a grin making its way on her face.

 _Calm down, you're making it seem worse than it actually is. Lauren came out as bi in 2016, it's okay_ , the brown-eyed girl told herself.

"Lauren and I had a no strings attached kind of thing," she blurted out. Oh man, that made it sound really bad.

The older woman nodded in understanding, urging the girl to continue. In nervous habit, Camila started to run the palms of her hands on her legs.

"We fooled around and I...I loved Lauren as more than just a friend," Camila confessed. "My feelings didn't start around 2014, they started when I first saw her, actually, back in 2012."

"You said you liked her shirt," Ellen pointed out, grinning.

Camila laughed, reminiscing the times when it was easy and simple, when she was young and dumb.

"Anyways, I loved her but I never directly told my feelings to her until that conversation." She looked, as if thinking. "I don't know if I should call our friendship one 'with benefits', but there was something there. I'm not sure if Lauren liked me back, but out of the four other girls in the band she chose me."

"Do you think you were a part of how Lauren found she was bisexual?"

"Maybe. She never said how she discovered her attraction, though," Camila replied, uncertain. What if, she questioned herself. What if Lauren had feelings too, but was too much in denial to face the truth?

"You guys kept denying the rumors between you two. Why?"

"What I said previously answers that. Although there's also a few other reasons. There's a contract, right? Well in the contract, there's a line that states something like 'it is not permitted for members of the same band to have romantic or sexual relations with each other'. Additionally there's the fact that we're both girls."

"Is this why you quit the band?"

"That was a major part of it, yes," the brown-eyed girl admitted, nodding. The fans now finally had the honest truth why she left. Camila didn't doubt that all those camren shippers were going the scream or have heart attacks when they would see this. "I couldn't take the feeling of being suffocated."

The blonde nodded, taking in the information.

"The second reason was because of our management. Long story short, we didn't earn as much money in return of all the hard work we did and they treated us like crap."

"The music industry sucks."

"Yeah..."

"So...what's your sexual orientation? If you don't mind me asking," Ellen asked, moving on. After all, Camila didn't specifically say.

"To be honest, I don't really like labels since i don't think gender or sex plays a factor in who I fall in or out of love with. However to make it easier, I'm bisexual."

"Have your former band members known about this?"

"No," Camila responded honestly. "Uh, I was too busy drowning in doubt and worries to think about them." She looked at the camera. "I'm sorry Dinah, Normani, Ally, and Lauren you had to see it this way. Really."

°°°

Whilst trying to unlock the door, Camila's phone rang, making her jump. Because of this, her keys fell to the ground. Obviously.

She sighed, grasping the keys and taking her phone out.

The contact number read "Lauren Jauregui (:" and Camila blinked in surprise. Reluctantly, she picked up, knowing all too well that the green-eyed girl would bother her with more calls or spam her with texts until she answered.

"Hey Camz," she greeted, her tone light.

"Hey," Camila replied, saying it in the same tone.

"I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, that means a lot... You're not mad that I told the media without your consent?"

"Yeah, it's cool. It had to be addressed sometime, whether it be me or you who did it," she replied. Years ago, Lauren would have exploded and ranted to her. It was explainable, though, because she was struggling to figure out her sexuality---whether she liked guys or girls, or both. "And remember that you being open and attracted to girls won't ruin our friendship. I promise," Lauren said.

The thing was, though, was that Camila still loved her even now. She'd loved her for seven years.

Lauren was with somebody else and Camila couldn't have her.

"I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship either."

After all, being friends was better than not being anything at all.


End file.
